Dragon gamer
by NovaNamikaze
Summary: Sort of the same style as Re:gamer. Naruto died and is revived/born in a unknown place and if he wants needs to survive then that means he is going to need to grind like crazy so he can survive. So join us on his Adventure. Comment please if you guys think i did something wrong. Enjoy! Hiatus till i have more inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

_Dragon Gamer Chapter 1- Starting again_

 **Disclaimer i don't own Naruto Or the gamer or other animes, manga's and Games, Or some things from other fanfictions. You may notice something that are familiar thats because i am inspired by them Like Konoha's gamer and Re:Gamer from Akallas von Aerok.**

 **I'll try to upload as much as i can but it will be slow sorry. I'll try to at least upload Once a month 1-2 chaps**

 **Most of you should already know how the stat system works or somewhat i'll expain them later if there to many that don't know how it works.**

 **Oh and Akallas von Aerok pls don't be mad at me for using the almost the same start from Re:Gamer. Lets start the story.**

 **I have listened to your reviews and i am really happy so many people reacted on my fanfic thanks. So i changed some things you'll see at the character creation that there are change's i hope that this is alright Naruto won't be to powerful but still powerful enough to be called Op in some instance's so cya!**

Day:1

When i opened my eyes i was confused, How could i open my eyes again? The last time he had his eyes open it he was in a fight for death.

Death against invader against his homeland.

My name Uzumaki Naruto The 3rd Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Last time i had been awake, The battle for the senju forest had begun between his forces of clones with artillery and the insectiod invaders from beyond the know world. I was ordererd by my Leader, The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, to delay the invaders from reaching The capital of fire. With only a 100 kilometers left between them and the last defens for the fire capital, Naruto has set up his defensive line in the Forest of Senju, a sparsely populates area filled with acient trees created by one Senju Hashirama.

He employed Thousands of clones with tens of siege tanks that i ripped of from games.

Then the battle begun.

Naruto's artillery fired shots after shots, decimating the enemy forces along with the forest on the other side of the canyon they were on. His clones, armed with riffle's and great cleaver, smashed in to the invading army.

But thousand could never win against _A hunderd of thousand._

Eventually less than a hour after the battle begun, some of the enemy forces managed to get to some of his artilleries and destroy it. Without half of the artilleries in the fight, the invaders began to push rapidly towards their main base. After he ordered his team members, Kiba and Sasuke, to retreat, However I my self was forced to engage in the battle to delay the invading forces as much as possible.

Then i met someone strong he was on my level or maybe higher.

As explosions, screams, and the stench of death hung around us, we both fought in a death match.

I took some of the insectoid arms it took my left arm.

In the final clash, I swung my cleaver viciously sown on the insectoid face, killing it. but the damage was already done.

I collapsed on the forest floor with my guts spilling out of the large gap the insectoid invader had created.

My eyes felt heavy, as i felt them close. My final thought were if this heavines i felt is death what i felt.

But now ... i could see again although blurry. I could feel again.

I diffidently did not have my guts open.

i felt heaviness not the heaviness i felt before i had woke up again, this heaviness... just heavy. My arms felt heavy. My head felt heavy. My legs felt heavy.

Everything was heavy.

And i felt hungry, I felt very hungry.

Someone red appeared above my head.

There was something they placed on my lips, and naturally, i sucked. Milk?

Eh to tired to care really.

Weird suddenly i felt really... sleepy.

Day:2

I drank the milk the nurse giving me. My eye sight was still bad, but my nose was still working fine. What i smell was fire and ashes, that meant there was something burning or close by a forge. It was also warm but it didn't hurt weird.

After i drank all the milk i was tired again. And why didn't the Gamer ability heal me already weird.

Fatigue was hitting me from thinking. Time to sleep.

Day:9

When i woke up again but this time i felt better, i tried to sit up, and sat without problems.

I tried to move my limbs, and i did.

And i did it again, again and again ... I know for sure it was my arm.

I was shocked that there scales on my arm like a reptile snake like skin but not skin at the same time, it felt like a second skin/hide. The color of the scales where deep crimson red in color with some deep orange color scales like by my wrist it was orange, I liked the color scheme but i still don't know what happend. I looked up to look at the surrounding it looked like a dark cave but i could still make out some details like there was candle on, but it could also be the crystals in the walls that gave some light of, i looked around me and saw some other childs? like me only different color scheme or more 1 sided colors they where all little still. But i do know that i am alive again even if its weird to be half reptile creature and human, I saw someone coming to check on us a older looking version of us, he had bronze? looking scales almost like a bronze dragon from what was it called again runesape? runscape oh yeah Runescape great game. The older version said '' Ah your conscious of your self already, Most are conscious of them selfs at day 10 - 14, your are quite fast with development.''

''W..h'' i tried to speak but my vocals felt like i haven't spoken in years ''W-hat-'' The older looking dragon/human looked impressed '' Speaking pretty good to, already! definitely curious. Most of our Dragonborn/Hatchling(Dragonling) can only speak between the 12 nth and 15 nth days you must be very gifted to be able to speak now. But I think I know why your awake.''

I raised an eyebrow.

The older dragonborn looked off into space for a bit before he smiled and spoke '' I almost forgot. Your name is...''

 _Ping!_

Oh god.

Oh God, Please no.

 **Welcome to character Creation!**

''Motherfucke-!''

 _-*Please Wait a Moment. An interruption in progress.*-_

''I'll burn your moutains!, your rivers! i'll burn everythi-''

 _-*Please Wait a Moment. An interruption in progress.*-_

''- Throw your sons and Daughters in de deepest pit of hell i can fi-!''

 _-*Please Wait a Moment. An interruption in progress.*-_

Naruto huffed and puffed after his rant and raging at Gaia.

 **-*Character Creation Screen*-**

Race: Dragonborn Locked. Half Human Half Drake

Hair Colour: Dark Blond with Blood Red Bangs Currently

Scale Colour variantion: Red / Orange Currently

Race Adventage: Starts with stronger magic core bit easier time to control magic , Stronger body, Fire resistant, Can grow wings, Starts with higher stats and 20 Armour

Race Disadventage: Weaker against ice attacks, Weak against dragonslayer magic and Weapons, 10% more xp than normal to lvl

Race Traits: Intimidating Minus Reputation, Attractive to girls and some boys, Wings able to fly.

 **Lvl 1**

110 Xp till next lvl

 **Hp 36/36 + 2.4 hp regen per 30 min**

 **Mp 50/50 + 3 mp regen per 30 min**

 **Fatigue 0%**

6 Stat points

Vit 12 [+] [-] **: Increases Hitpoints, Higher vit Reduce's Aging proces Like 500 vit reduce's aging proces by 25%**

End 6+2 [+] [-] **: Increases Stamina, hp regen and Increases 1 Armour per End only for those with Natural scales**

Str 8+2 [+] [-] **: Increases Body strength And Increases Weight equipped**

Dex 14 [+] [-] **: Increases Body Flexibility And Precision**

Agi 5 [+] [-] **: Increases Movement speed, Bit Flexibility and Attack speed**

Int 10 [+] [-] **: Increases Mp pool, Increases Magic damg and Better memory**

Wis 6+2 [+] [-] **: Increases Mp regen, Increases Magic damg , Better Decision making and better control**

Luck 8 [+] [-] **: Better Chance to get better items from monster the higher luck is. And is also your Charisma lvl.**

 **Control:16** **[+] [-]**

 **Magic Power:38** **[+] [-]**

 **Nature connection: 18** **[+] [-]**

 **Armour:20 + 8** **[+] [-]**

 **Magic resistance:5%**

 **Fire resistance:60%**

 **Speed:5** **Charisma:8**

0 Stat Points

 _[Next]_

Naruto Pressed next after he spent his points.

 **-''Advanced Character Stats''-**

 **6 special points**

 **Special Points are gained by Lvling or Milestone's**

 **Special Points gained by Lving are lvl 20 =1 Point lvl 40 =1 lvl 60 =2 lvl 70 =2 lvl 80 =2 lvl 90 =3 lvl 100 =3 and no more**

 **Milestone's are something like Building a Village = 1 or like 500 civilians in the village = 1 and so on**

 **Special Points can also be used to get stat Points You'll get more stat Points the higher your lvl like lvl 5 = 7 stat Points or like lvl 50 = 15 stat Point max stat Points per Special Point =25 that is lvl 100+**

 **And you can only get maximum 2 Kekkai Genkai's, and chose 1st affinity's 2nd affinity when lvl 45 and free 7 slot Perks so chose carefully And 1 Tailed beast only 2nd tailed beast at lvl 90 if chosen Kekkai Genkai's that don't have anything to do with your affinity you won't be able to split them in affinity's. (if you have fire earth but have hyoton then you won't be able to use water wind)**

 **You can get more perks slot by buying them in the Gamer Market.**

 _Let's see what i can chose._

 **Kekkai Genkai's and specials:**

 **Yōton** **: Lava release Earth-Fire 1 Point**

 **Futton: Boil release Water-Fire 1 Point**

 **Jinton: Dust release Earth-Wind-Fire 3 Points**

 **Shakuton: Scorch release Fire-Wind 2 Points**

 **Bakuton: Explosive release Earth-Lightning 2 Points**

 **Shōton** **: Crystal release Earth? 1 Point**

 **Hyōton: Ice release Water-Wind 1 Point**

 **Mokuton: Wood release Water-Earth-Life 2 Points**

 **Ranton: Storm release Water-Lightning 2 Point**

 **Jiton: Magnet release Wind-Earth 1 Point**

 **Kōton: Steel release Affinity Earth? 2 Points**

 **Keton: Plasma release Fire-Lightning 2 Points**

 **Chiton: Blood release Affinity Water 2 Points**

 **Shikotsumyaku: Dead bone pulse 2 Points**

 **Regenerate: Increases hp regen by 150% 4 Points**

 **Tank perk: Increases Vit, Str and End by 10 Per lvl 7 Points**

 **Knight perk: Increases all heavy armours armour value by 35% and lessens armour weight by 20% 5 Points**

 **Arch Mage perk: Increases Int and Wis by 15 Points Per lvl 7 Points**

 **Ranger perk: Increases Dex and Agi by 10 Points per lvl. And Increases Accuracy by 50% 6 Points**

 **Strong body: Increases Str,End by 30 And +20 armour 4 Points**

 **Bijuu Mana reserve: Increases Mana reserve by 100 every lvl max is 9000 from this perk 5 Points**

 **Healer perk: Increases Control by 50% and 10 wis per lvl 5 Points**

 **Mage perk: + 30 Int and Wis and 10% magic resistance 3 Points**

 **Brawler perk: + 30 Str and Vit 2 Points**

 **Fist Fighter perk: 50% more fist damage 4 Points**

 **Crafter Perk: 50% more xp in crafting skills 6 Points**

 **Skilling perk: 25% more in very skill 10 Points**

 **Strenght perk: 25% more carry weight and +10 Str per lvl 5 Points**

 **[And more Perks later on in the fanfiction]**

 **Affinity: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning**

 **Bijuu's: All bijuu Spirit/Gods give the holder hp regen every one different regen lvl. The holder can't transform in the Bijuu.**

 **Shukaku 1 tail: Gives holder Control of sand and Increases holder's Mana by 1500 and gives trait insanety 8 Points**

 **Matatabi 2 tails: Gives holder the ability to control undead body's from lvl 1-40 2nd ability if chosen and holder has fire magic then its extreme blue fire Increases holder's Mana by 2500 12 Points**

 **Isobu 3 tails: Gives holder Godlike Water control Increases armour by 30% and Increases holder's Mana by 3500 20 Points**

 **Son Goku 4 tails: Gives holder Kekkai Genkai Yoton if chosen must have fire earth Increases armour by 20% and Increases holder's Mana by 4800 25 Points**

 **Kokuō 5 tails: Gives holder Kekkai Genkai Futton and Increases holder's Mana by 5900 30 Points**

 **Saiken 6 tails: Gives holder Godlike Corrosive Water if holder has water magic and Increases holder's Mana by 7300 40 Points**

 **Chomei 7 tails: Gives holder the ability to fly using insect wings, Many sorts of Poison and Increases holder's Mana by 8500 50 Points**

 **Gyuki 8 tails: Increases holder fuinjutsu's lvling proces and quality by 50%, Unlimited Ink and Increases holder's Mana by 13000 70 Points**

 **Kurama 9 tails: Gives holder emotion sensor Chance to use Fox sage mode and Increases holder's Mana by 20000 100 Points**

 **Okami 10 tails: Gives Control over all elements and Kekkai Genkai's and Increases holder's Mana by Unlimited 9000 Points**

 _Hmmm 10 tails would be best but i'll would be at lvl 650 i think before i have enough points, They all have there strong and weak points, And by the looks of it they have changed how much Mana they give. And i don't have all the info from them all but from the looks i'll go for Nibi, And i looks like the tailed beast have name since i only see ? 1 tail ? 2 tails ect._

 _I think i'll first chose Healer perk, Shōton and for affinity Fire._

 _[Next]_ Traits

You can chose your traits your self or randomize if you chose your self then that means you need to balance the points between -10 and 10 If u chose random its really random and luck.

End Chapter for now i know i am cruel but i did this so i can ask what u guys maybe want, A pretty op naruto or a more standard Naruto. I am still thinking on the traits should we do random op luck or bad luck or chose? And i have more plans for the Bijuu's that why i don't have full Info for them, I am thinking of Matabi and Gyuki maybe or isobu later. See you guys.

Nova out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon gamer Chapter 2 - Quests and some Info**

 **Disclaimer i don't own Naruto any Manga or Games.**

 **I have already changed some things in my first chapter but for those that are lazy i have changed that Naruto can only have 2 Kekkai Genkai's and that he does not get the affinity's from the Kekkai Genkai's. And Naruto has chosen Fire as his main element his 2nd element he unlocks when he is lvl 45. A another change is Naruto won't get Kekkai Genkai's from the Bijuu/God's or Spirit's he can only get a Kekkai Genkai if he has the affinity for the Kekkai Genkai from the Bijuu. Go to my main page to check on how Naruto sort of looks like i know he looks a bit to feminine but thats how i draw the best and i needed to in provise the darker hair bit is Crimson/Blood red but it failed because the red and the gray mixed to much. Sorry that this is more a stat update than a Chapter**

 **So let's the story begin.**

 _([Next] Traits_

 _You can chose your traits your self or randomize if you chose your self then that means you need to balance the points between -10 and 10 If u chose random its really random and luck.)_

''Traits hmm i feel lucky so i'll go random''

 **-Traits Random- -Traits Chosen-**

 **Traits:**

Genius: 1.5 faster xp dubble Stats up.

Strong Body: +15% Armour +1 Vit Str End per 3 Lvl -3% Magic deffence.

Insane Genius: Allot of great and idiotic Inventions and Plans +1 Wis Int per 3 lvl.

Leaders Aura: +20 Charsima, Allies have 5% more Hp when Fighting.

Emo: -20% in making friends 15% chance to have suicidle thoughts if something does not work or planing to kill someone, Lots of girls love the mysterious aura type boys and boys don't like you -1 Charisma per lvl.

Magic Genius: +1 Int Wis per 3 lvl, 15% less mana usage per magic spell. +6% Magic deffence.

 **You can earn more traits. By doing Certain stuff. And you can change traits like Emo being less Emo.**

 _''Hmm got lucky with the traits and i like some of the bonuses.''_ '' Let's Start get this on the road.'' i said out loud.

 **[Character Creation Complete!]**

And i was back facing the Bronze scaled dragon human.

''-Naru'' He finished ''I am Raikenzu the Caretaker/Teacher here.''

I got to take a good look around now before i was taken to the character creation. It looks like a cave but to warm to be a cave in the mountains but from the look at the walls it is a mountain then that means where close to a natural heat source?. The wals look looks like to be lightened by glowing crystals pretty cool i should say. But i do have a qeuestion ''Where are we currently Raikenzu..Sensei'' i asked ''Hmm good question we are in a cave in the mountain called Volcanis the mountain is called Volcanis because there always active lava deep in the mountain. The current ruller of the continent where we reside is Adolfa Kindler she has a large piece of Aldias and is the Ruller of Gundor Citadel/Castle and the biggest Citadels of Adis and one of the 12 biggest military there currently is.'' Raikenzu stopped talking for a bit ''Aldias continent is also one of the only continent's that don't hunt all monsters from what i have heard only the ones that they hunt are the evils ones.'' Hmm that gave me some useful info but i do still have a couple qeustion that i want answered ''Okay, Raikenzu-Sensei i want to know a bit of the other continents if there is info, And what do we eat.'' ''The other continents are Iwend, Fiblira, Disesh, Eiyira, Weichios, Shekus and Slapeth we don't know much of them because we never really met people from those place's, The food is 2 rooms farther what we normally eat is meat that some of the hunters hunt for us is enough for 1 meal a day for every one there is more but that is for the young ones and the old ones most hunt food for them selfs, So you don't need to worry about hunting your self till your 22 days old.'' _''Good to know that i won't need to hunt for a bit but where could i train my magic and body.''_ **-Ping- [Qeust find a place to train] [Rewards 30 xp + 15 xp = 45 xp, +10 mp, + 5 hp.]** _[Accept] ''Nice rewards worth it''_ ''Umm how far is the closest forest from the cave? Raikenzu-Sensei?'' i asked ''Hmm about 5 Km (about 3Miles) if you are going to try and explore then do it tomorrow because its currently night, and eat something first.''

I ate something first and talked with Raikenzu-Sensei a bit more about the world and slept afterwards.

-Next day- Day 10

 **[100% mp, hp restored]**

I woke up refreshed in the morning i ate something first, took some food with me and walked to the cave Entrance/Exit first thing i saw out side it was beautiful Tree's as big like in my last life loads of animals the first time i saw this world with my own eye's. I looked down there where easy steps to go down to the forest from what i see the forest begins at the beginning of the mountain from what i see there are alot of training place's in the forest maybe a bit dangerous but it would work from i saw. First things first i need to go down to the forest.

I ran down the steps to the forest, when i arrived at the forest i looked even more beautiful but i had better things to do so i walked to the right of the path that would lead from what i learned to civilization but that is 100 Km further. I walked for about 20 Mins in the forest of till i found a clearing that i could use for training. **-Ping- [Quest find a place to train] [Completed]**

 **-Ping- [Qeust Create/Recreate 2 spells] [Rewards 40xp + 20xp, chose between a spell book Lightning,Fire,Earth,Wind]**

 **-Ping- [Qeust at least lvl up 1 thing] [Rewards 40xp + 20xp, Iron Dagger Quality common]**

 **-Ping [Qeust Train at least for 2 Hour Physical] [Rewards 20xp + 10xp, all Physical stats up by 1]**

 _''Status''_

lvl 1 **45/110 xp** till lvl 2

 **Hp 41/41 + 2.4 Hp regen per 30 Mins**

 **Mp 60/60 + 3 Mp regen per 30 Mins**

 **Fatigue 0%**

Name: Naru

Race: Dragonborn(Dragon/Human)

Vit 12

End 8

Str 10

Dex 14

Agi 5

Int 10

Wis 8

Luck 8

Charisma 28

 **Control:16 + (8) 24** **. 30% less mana usage**

 **Magic Power:38**

 **Nature connection: 18**

 **Armour: 28 + (4,2) 32,2**

 **Magic resistance: 8%**

 **Fire resistance:60%**

 **Movement Speed:5**

 **Charisma:28**

Stat Points 0

 **Perks:**

 **Healer Perk**

 **Shōton**

 **Traits:**

 **Genius**

 **Strong Body**

 **Insane Genius**

 **Leaders Aura**

 **Emo**

 **Magic Genius**

 **Spells/Skills:**

 **Obeserve lvl 0 0/10 Xp**

 **Shōton lvl 0 0/20 Xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Affinity:**

 **Fire lvl 1 0/11**

 **?**

 _''So i have 41hp and 60 mp pretty good so i think i'll start training magic first then.''_ _''Hmm i'll try creating a knife first with Shōton.''_ **'' Create Crystal Knife'' [-New Skill Creating spells-] [-New Skill/Spell Create Crystal Knife-] -30mp** and i got a pink coulored crystal knife in my hand **''Observe'' ''Crystal Knife made by Naru Quality-poor Durability 8/8 Damage 5-10''**

 _''Spell Stats''_

 **Spells/Skills:**

 **Observe lvl 1 0/24 Xp**

 **Shōton lvl 0 12/20 Xp**

 **Crystal Knife lvl 0 14/20 Xp Mana Usage 21**

 **Creating spells**

''Oh cool so creating the spell self costs more then the second time the spell is used or its full mana price if i didn't have such high Control.''

I should be able to create a fire ball in my hand right? _''Let's try then''_ I held my hand out and i said **''Create Spell Fireball'' - 15 Mp** and there goes a fireball nice! **[-New Spell Fireball-]** ''Fireball stats'' **-Fireball a basic fire spell that alot of C rank Mage's use, Mp usage 10,5 Magic damage 12-20 the more mana you use the stronger the spell-**

 **-Ping- [-Fire affinity lvl up-]**

 **-Ping- [Quests completed, Create 2 spells, lvl up 1 a thing]**

 **-Ping lvl up- [Lvl 2] 40/166 xp till lvl 3**

 **+4 Vit,End,Int,Wis.**

 **[Quest rewards from creating 2 spells chose a book, book skills/spells/Jutsu's Spark, Gust, +1 lvl fire affinity, Earth spike]**

''I'll chose Fire affinity book please''

 **[Quest reward Iron Dagger in Inventory] -Iron Dagger Quality Common Durability 25/25 Damage 8-16-**

''Nice!'' i said out loud now looking at my mana i can only do 1 more spell but i should do Physical training first for the qeust and i'll lvl my stats up to while training.

I did 10 minute's stretchings 20 Push ups 5 Laps around the clearing each lap 1.5km rest 10 minute's 40 Crunches and a another 5 laps and that was 2 Hours and 10 minute's i got 2 Str lvl up and 4 Agi and completed the qeust. And i thought it was time to go back since it was around midday. And i was Pretty tired and i would not want to fall asleep in the forest.

So i got back home, ate something and had class with Raikenzu and the other childeren. For the next 12 Days it was the same training only changes in Physical training.

I also trained with the dagger some what i am not the best currently but at least i will be able to fight with it.

Stat:

lvl 10 20/400 xp till 11

 **Hp 77/77 + 4 Hp regen per 30 Mins**

 **Mp 150/150 + 8 Mp regen per 30 Mins**

 **Fatigue 0%**

Name: Naru

Race: Dragonborn(Dragon/Human)

Vit 23

End 17

Str 21

Dex 15

Agi 17

Int 30

Wis 24

Luck 8

Charisma 18

 **Control:54 + (27) 81** **. 30% less Mana usage**

 **Magic Power:60**

 **Nature connection: 24**

 **Armour: 36 + (5,4) 41,4**

 **Magic resistance: 12%**

 **Fire resistance:65%**

 **Movement Speed:16**

Stat Points:60

 **Spells/Skills:**

 **Observe lvl 8 0/200 Xp**

 **Shōton lvl 3 10/100 Xp**

 **Crystal Knife lvl 4 24/100 Xp Mana Usage 18**

 **Crystal Swords lvl 2 20/60 Xp Mana Usage 26**

 **Fireball lvl 6 40/150 Xp Mana Usage 8**

 **Fireblast lvl 4 40/100 Xp Mana Usage 35**

 **Creating spells**

 **Dagger Novice lvl 6/10 25/150 Xp from lvl 10 it goes to apprentice lvl 1**

 **Stab lvl 8 25/200 Xp**

 **Sword Novice 4/10 46/100 Xp same as Dagger**

 **Affinity:**

 **Fire lvl 6 50/160 Xp**

 **Chapter End.**

 **It was pretty hard to write this chapter with in 2 days but i did it i hope that this was a okay chapter the next chapter there are some more exited things.**

 **This chapter is a bit rushed srry. Chapter 1 i have changed the faults that i had. Charisma is its own skill.**

 **Nova out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon gamer Chapter 3 - Hunting and a new friend

 **Disclaimer i don't own Naruto any Manga or Games.**

 **Sorry for the late update.** Didn't feel to like writting with the stuff that i needed to work on for this fic. You guys and girls will see later on in the fic what i was planning to do.

And a qeustion you guys want Naru to have 1 Girl or 2 Girls because more than 2 i won't do. And alot of Character's are my own oc.

Sorry i forgot Gamers mind ability i have it included from this chapter on.

I hope to finish at least 2 and hopefully 4 chapters this month for this fic. Because i will be working on Konoha's Ultimate Saber. Dragon gamer is first on the list to get 1-2 chapter a month and Konoha's Ultimate Saber is more like a add on if i have time.

There will be a little overview from the 12 days training.

Changed the stats to how they are supposed to be i rushed the stats in the last chapter.

I am happy that there are already 108 follows and 83 favs. I Never thought that there would be this many viewers this quick. Crying really hard. =P

Let's Start

 **Day 23**

I woke up like the last 12 days and recollected on what i learned on my abillity's and learned from Raikenzu that we can Evolve. From what i got on that subject is that we stay the same only different stats and abillity's and even sometime that there is 1 person that can fully transform even if its only temporary.

But sadly that is mostly Lvl 70+ only from our race and from what i scaned on lvl's is that most of the adult lvl are 15-30 on rare occasion that there is a lvl 40 and from the 160 that live here there are only like 8 from what i have seen.

But that is enough thinken for the morning time to go hunting and maybe there will be something interesting happening today let's go.

''Inventory'' taking out my Crystal enchanted Iron dagger out from the inventory and observe the dagger for the durabillity since i did use it allot in my training. **[Crystal enchanted Iron Dagger Quality:** **Good** **Durrability: 35/50 Damage 10-18** **Active** **abillity Crystalize Damage over time 4 Damg per 5 Secs when hitting a target Made by Naru as a expirement] [Active abillity Crystalize takes 5 Durrabilty of from the Weapon when activated]** Still happy that the expirement worked to combine crystal and metal. I already know the area abit where i am going to hunt for food today saw alot of bunnie's and some others animal close by the training ground and a river that comes from the mountain.

Where i can go fishing. I also have scouted the places for where i can use traps if the animals that are to big to hunt with daggers. (little 3rd wall breaking) You guys maybe are thinking why would i just use daggers when i could use magic because its a waste even if it will give me xp it won't help in the long run, Because i won't get xp in Stealth when using magic shigh no broken op shit there.

 _[Time Skip after 3 hours of hunting and trap laying. Time a little bit after morning.]_

I sat at the camp fire in the middle of the training area, cooking some of the food and the rest of the food in my inventory. I had a pretty good hunt lvled once from the hunt and alot in **Stealth** and **Trap making** both are now lvl 13. The animals i caught were 2 Rabbits 1 Deer and accidently 2 wolfs in my traps. - **Ping Cooking lvl 3-** **-Ping Cooked rabbit edible 30mins + 0.2 hp regen + 1str and 1 int-** _''Oh cool self made food gives status, But why didn't the food that i ate from the others? Maybe its the cooking skill.''_ **-Ping ominous feeling lvl 1, you feel someone watching you with good or bad intentions you don't know-** _''huh looks like someone found me but where is she/he.''_

''I know your watching me come out'' I said Calmly as gamers mind helped me stay calm. There came rusteling from behind me and out of the shadows came a beautifull glossy black scalled Female with a good figure with beautifull raven Black hair and red tips wiast length, Height around 1,70m. _''sniff Sniff why am i always the small one Why! Gaia do u hate me''_ In a corner of the mind depressed with a cloud above my head.

[8 Minute's ago Female Pov]

I smelled food being cooked not to far from the river where i currently was, I was hungry after not eating the whole time since i woke, and trying to find/hunt was pretty hard still after what we learned so i walked to where the smell of food came from.

6 Minute's Later

When i got close the the clearing i was sneaking to take a look first to see how big the clearing was about 1km in length and 400m wide, after i took a look at the clearing, i looked to see who it was that was cooking who is saw was a boy/girl? with crimson red scalls and orange scalls that looked pretty with dark blond with blood red bangs that reached his shoulder blade's i could not see his/her face and why i did not know if it was a girl or boy was because the figure was really femine.

I saw what the person was cooking 2 rabbits and i got really hungry when i saw the rabbits. And i waited till it was ready and maybe i'll ta...

''I know your watching me come out'' the person said and i come out in the clearing when he turned around i saw his face and its really cute.

[Pov back to Naru]

''Who are you and why where you watching me?'' I asked calmly while getting the rabbits from the fire onto 2 wooden plate's.

''I am Kuro Shadow, a-nd i wa-s _ghungery_.'' She stuttered out the last bit.

''Oh ok, i'll give the 2nd rabbit to you then. And i am Naru nice to meet you.'' I Motioned her to come closer while extended the 2nd plate with rabbit to her. _''Observe''_

 **Name: Kuro Shadow**

 **Race: DragonBorn**

 **Lvl:8**

 **Hp 60/60**

 **Mp 120/120**

 **Vit: 18**

 **End:?**

 **Str:?**

 **Dex:?**

 **Agi:?**

 **Int: 20+**

 **Wis: 20+**

 **Luck:?**

 **Charisma:?**

 **All skills Unkown you need to know her better or higher trust.**

 **Trust: 20/1000 Neutral**

 **Reputation: 100/1000 Neutral**

 _''Hmm so the game changed so that i can only know more of there skills and so with Higher trust and reputation i'll be able to see there skills and stats fully, But what about opponents?.''_

''So how did you find me, even if this clearing is not a secret.''

''I was close by the river when i smelled food from here, and i was really hungery.'' she said with a sheepish smile.

''No problem i would have abit to much food anyway.'' I said with a small smile on my face.

 _[Time skip back to the cave] Time: Night_

We talked about some things not to much because it was pretty akward, and hunted some food together helped her a little bit with magic that was it a bit not really much happend. But for how she got chased by a Great wolf was funny for 20minute's before the wolf stoped chasing, Because she mistaked it for a easy prey while i already said it would not be easy. Because the wolf was lvl 15 and intelligent. We in the end got a good laugh at of it.

We met each other every time for the last 8 days for hunting and brought some extra food with use back home, I smilled while i got some pretty good exp. Kuro asked me the next day why i was smilling and the truth, So i told her the truth and she found i cool and told me she'll keep it a secret if she may join the party with me.

So we where in a party the last 7 Days.

 **End Chapter.**

 **Got some thing out of the way. Like introducing a oc, and i know that there was really no hunt but that is because i was a bit lazy to think something good and there are alot things you can think with hunting.**

 **Why this chapter was late was because i was working on the map for Aldia abit. And most of my consetratuion was on The castle/citadel Gundor. I have a idea of what i want and how big with where the farms and so on.**

 **What do u guys think of a speed type Naru with magic. Like:**

 **lvl: 60**

 **Hp 860/860 Hp regen 30 per 30 Mins**

 **Mp 3700/3700 Mp regen 200 per 30 mins**

 **Vit: 220**

 **End: 120**

 **Str: 100**

 **Dex: 220**

 **Agi: 260**

 **Int: 300**

 **Wis: 300**

 **Luck: 40**

 **Charisma: 60**

 **Matabi From lvl 54-58**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **I'll have a update stats and lvl next chapter from what Naru lvled this chap.**

 **Next Chapter: Being Hunted and a New Home.**

Nova Out ! And Thank you all for reading this and giving me reviews it helps.


End file.
